


捕猎（上）

by brilliant1007



Series: 捕猎 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliant1007/pseuds/brilliant1007





	捕猎（上）

这是我第三次和他的团队合作，参与他杂志和广告的拍摄。  
这次拍摄的尺度有点大，当红小鲜肉只穿一条内裤拍摄物料，怎么看都是个爆点，他的团队却接洽了我的工作室，让我来拍。

相较于几年前的第一次合作，我已经没什么印象了，恍然就记得一个刘海很厚实的乖仔，让他干嘛就干嘛，一口一个老师前辈的，显得无趣得很。又因为拍摄的物料主题，就是萌系男孩，所以拍摄过程很平淡，根本没什么记忆点。  
他给我的印象就是，不生动，一个提线木偶罢了。  
再和他合作，是半年前了，拍摄的是一组迷幻风的电子杂志。两三年不见，他似乎变了很多，从刚回国的nobody变成国内外的当红炸子鸡，气场和排场都足了不少。但似乎又没变，来摄影棚的时候，身后跟着两个助理，素颜，厚实的刘海，困顿的眼睛，精神状态不怎么佳，还是乖乖地任由发型师和化妆师打理他的妆发。  
我垂下眼眸，交代了他助理一些等下拍摄时的注意事项，便离开去现场交代一些待会拍摄布景和设备。临走的时候，我发现他抬头看了我一眼，微微点头，清亮的嗓音温吞地说：“老师，今天就拜托您了。”  
我不喜欢小白兔类型的男孩子，温顺没个性，仿佛待宰的羔羊，让人怎么翻弄都可以，毫无征服感。相较之下，我更喜欢热辣的美人，让人有征服欲，就是脾气臭一点也无所谓。所以拍过那么多长得好看的小鲜肉，我挺看不上他的，纵使好看又怎样，无趣的灵魂让人提不起兴致。  
我微微颔首，便离开了。

再看到他，做完妆发和造型的样子，刚才的小朋友形象全无，仿佛和换了个人似的。本就浅色的头发被喷成了银色，显得很有倾略性，中分造型，不死板，任由头发杂乱地分在脸的两侧。刘海有些过长，扫过上了妆的，眼睛，妆不算太浓，但是很妖，尤其是画得十分流畅的眼线，衬托出他的好眼型来。他脸上还架了副金丝边眼镜，戴着眼镜链，没化妆前那副温和的模样，全然隐去，现在颇有些斯文败类的意味。  
我突然明白了，为什么这几年他一直长红不退，凭着大众比较吃的小男孩好少年形象，是绝对不可能爆的，这种反差可能是吸粉的主要原因。  
这次的拍摄，除了定点的硬照，还有就是拍摄他的舞蹈动作。  
别看他柔柔弱弱的，身子也比一般小鲜肉要矮小一圈，但跳舞可真不赖，这一辈里，也没什么人能比得上他。所以今天的拍摄进行的很顺利。舞台是他的专场，各种高难度的动作，行云流水，排除了艺术感和迷幻感的融合。出乎意料，上了台，他真的就跟变了个人似的，身上的乖小孩的气质全无，舞蹈动作充满力量感，腰肢的扭动又软若无骨充满魅惑，舞台其常十足，充满了侵略性，让每一个观看他表演的人都不得不停下来驻足、被吸引。  
我也是其中一个，即使我掌镜，我也不得不赞叹一句，很好的舞台表现力。  
他很会找镜头，也很会在镜头前表现。  
也不知道因为我掌镜的关系，他对着镜头做了好几个诱惑人心的眼部动作和唇部动作。迷离又眼波流转，本身的下垂眼在眼妆的修饰下竟然有些上挑，对着镜头wink，我竟然被电到了。而他本就微厚的下唇，上着丰盈的唇彩，一直微张着，里头一条淡粉色的舌头，若有若无地扫过唇角。拍了几分钟，便知道他还有咬舌头的习惯，怎么说呢，说不出的诱惑。  
不知是对我，还是对镜头，做了这么多勾引人的动作，我竟然有些被撩到。  
一切都进展的很顺利，知道最后一组定妆，希望能拍出迷幻颓废的感觉，才遇上问题。  
他一直有很好的硬照功底，可是这一次不知道为什么卡了壳。  
我在镜头和监视器前看了又看，拍出来的片子都用不上，他太过于纯了，没有那种被毁灭后的破碎感和堕落感。但在我们的策划构思里，这组照片得作为电子刊的封面，单纯的大字加海报，让受众粉丝仅凭这张脸，就有欲望购买。打惯了清纯牌的他，如果用一张妖冶堕落的封面作为这次创刊电子刊的封面，不管对于艺人团队还是杂志团队来说，都会是一个很好的选择。我虽然没有下限，但在专业上，还是秉持精益求精的态度，一遍一遍地拍都用不上，自然在我这里过不了，不会随便选几张看似不错，但是无法表达主题意向的照片交差就草草了事。  
我紧皱眉头，满脸不悦。  
他似乎看出了我的不悦，在工作人员一番整理妆发和补妆之后，跑到我身前，一直不停朝我道歉，一口一个老师地喊着，讨教到底哪里不对。  
这一副温顺的模样，让我本来被他点起来的火，瞬时消了大半。  
“别老师老师了，这么点都做好，怎么去拍戏演电影的。”我朝他冷哼了一声，径直打量他。  
“老师实在对不起，要不您在和我说说我需要那种感觉，我再找找状态。”他还是在和我道歉，满含着他所谓的歉意。  
我拂开他抓我衣袖的手，看着他葱白细长的之间抓着我撒娇，我就更为恼火了些，“找找找，找了快半小时了，还没找到，你们这群小鲜肉，干什么都不行，就这张脸还能用。我再来给你说一下感觉，不行就知道你摆几个动作，能拍出来就拍，不能拍出来就算。”  
他诚惶诚恐，满口喊着谢谢老师。  
接下去的十分钟，我也抛弃了偏见，和他详细地说了我要的感觉，以及教他怎么来展现。他听得很认真，一直点头，甚至还问助理拿了手机，录着我的话，当做笔记。看他清澈的眼眸，渴求知识地看着我，真的没来由的恼火，想骂他呢觉得不对，欣赏呢有感觉自己不是这样的人。  
等讲解完，他要求了10分钟时间给他内化。反正整个杂志社和摄影工作室的人，今天都得围着这位大牌转，就算半小时一小时，也没办法。  
我就看着他对着镜子，练着表情，因为在角落，也没仔细看他到底练出个啥，只看到他塞着耳机，可能是在听我刚才讲的一些要点。

再一次开工，第一遍，似乎状态还是和刚才差不多，还是没有领会我的意思，我心里想着孺子不可教也，嘴上也不由自主的fuck了出来。  
“老师，您刚才说可以借助一些动作辅助，来展现表现力，能不能帮我摆一下。”他依旧是努力学习好好学生的作派，像我投来清澈的目光。  
纵使心里千万遍日，为了早点收工，我跳下座椅，走过去，帮他摆造型，心想着这和演员念台词念成数字也没啥差别。  
按照我心里的构思，借着布景，我给他摆了几个姿势。这是第一次离他那么近，不知道是沐浴乳的气味，还是香水的气味，他浑身上下透着股奶香，还挺冲人，不知道为什么，我竟然感觉到了一丝压迫感和侵略性。以前圈内都说他皮肤不好，但是近距离的接触，发现他的好皮肤还真的不是盖的。毛孔很小，透明小绒毛很是可爱，而且，还很滑。拍摄对象的皮肤好，是每一个摄影师的都会很喜欢的存在，起码少了基础却繁琐的修图，只需要展现艺术创作就可以。  
他在我近身，依旧像个提线木偶，任我摆着姿势。皮肤接触，他的体温竟然有些微凉，手指很细，手掌很薄，身体也是视觉上纤细的少年样。我们皮肤所接触过的地方，很明显地感觉他热了起来。还真的是很纯情，连这种工作的正常接触，都不行吗？  
“就这样，试试看，把我当成镜头，展现颓废性感的美。”  
“我试试。”  
然后在我面前，我看到了他完全进入了状态，就和刚才舞台上游刃有余的他一样，哦，不，是更加魅惑。仿佛修养千年的骚狐狸，对我释放最原始的魅惑。  
我愣住了。  
我没想到他会突然表现得那么出色，对着我。这种截然不同的状态，让我有些发愣，到底哪一个是他。  
“老师，老师！这样可以吗？”他又按照刚才我的要求，做了几个动作，然而我正在发呆上头，是被他的叫声打断才回了神。  
“老师，我刚才这样的感觉对吗，如果不对，我再找找？”他憨厚地闹闹圆润的后脑勺，然而我的脑海还停留在刚才到千年妖孽的模样。我在圈子里玩过大大小小的男模小明星，还没有一款，是刚才这样，就只要挑眉看你一眼，就想让你和他干上一炮的。  
是，我有点上头。我竟然因为他的几个动作，就想和这个清纯小绵羊上床。  
“我……你再来一遍吧，再找找感觉。”  
他看我这次没再骂他，干劲满满，脸上洋溢出开心的笑容，露出两枚小酒窝，又走回定点，再一次摆pose。  
这一次，让先是朝我挑眉，接着微张开嘴巴，若隐若现的牙齿，舔舐着他糯米一般的齿贝，然后用他纤细白皙的手指抵了一抵眼镜中间的镜架，让本来滑到鼻梁处的眼镜回到原来的位子。可眼神，依旧迷离，并未清明起来，然后一点点跪了下去，“咚”的一声，跪倒在地上。迷离的眼神，竟然有些水光闪闪，茫然无助。  
我看呆了。  
对我来说，这不是什么颓废绝望。  
这他妈就是发情求艹！  
我的下体不由自主地火热起来，很久没有在工作期间半勃了，还是对着这么个嫩雏儿。  
我嘛，风流摄影师，不管拍摄对象是网红十八线，还是当红炸子鸡小鲜肉，看对眼了，对方也同意，都能立马在工作后干上一炮。但阅人无数的我，也是很久没在工作的场合被撩到了。  
最后跪地的动作维持了很久，就连他眼里隐含的泪水，都收起来了。不知道是不是我的错觉，竟然眼神里有一些睥睨和挑衅，直勾勾地望着我。  
我被看得有点不好意思回忆。  
原来他戏那么强吗？  
然后他将头垂下去，再抬头便恢复了乖小孩的模样，眼眸里似乎还带这些对这次演绎的信心与骄傲，笑着问我：“老师，觉得我这次还行吗？”  
“还可以。”  
“太好了！”他高兴地跳起来，稚气未脱的样子。  
很难将两个形象重合起来，虽然一样的柔软丝质衬衫，一样的造型和配饰，但眼前的这个大明星和刚才那个骚狐狸真的是同一个人吗。  
因为摄影棚里有点热的关系，这时候，他将自己胸前的一颗扣子解开，用细长的纸巾擦着额头的汗珠，胸前白花花的一片晃眼。胸部若隐若现，看得出也是个健身达人，若是再低一点身位，比我矮的他甚至能让我看到胸前的亮点。  
不知不觉，我就将他认成了“他”，甚至如同毛头小伙一般，精虫冲脑。这骚狐狸是故意解开扣子勾引我吧！  
“不过，还有些地方值得商榷，我再来教你一下。”  
“哎？”  
还没等他反应过来，我便近了身，把他的手举起来，搭在我的肩膀上，然后另一只手抚上了他的腰肢。衬衫的下摆，一半扎进裤子里，一半垂在外面。我顺着垂在外面空荡荡的下摆，就从他的要抚摸到了他的上身皮肤，摸过他一排鲨鱼肌和肋骨。手感真的极好，滑，如同羊脂玉一般，让我爱不释手。为了表达喜爱，我还朝他耳朵暧昧地吹了口气。  
他哪里想到我会这么大胆，毕竟虽然我现在是1v1指导，但现场那么多工作人员在场，谁会做出那么大胆的事。所以在我抚摸上他的身体的时候，他还愣了一下，在我朝他耳边吹气的时候，本身就脖颈敏感的他，才反应过来，脖子马上如同胀血一般，变成了粉红色，脸也是，迅速地胀红，浑身一抖，感受到了极大的冲击和害怕。可能是我抚摸的手法太过色情，他全身无力地靠在我身上，就算是推开我，也没用多少力气。啧，一看就是没怎么经过人事的样子。  
“老师……你”。虽然身体上软绵绵的推开我，但是眼神却很凶狠地等着我，如同受伤的小兽，依旧在抵抗侵略，直勾勾地瞪着我。  
这是我喜爱的眼神，终于没那么软了。  
当然，我虽然风流，也都讲求你情我愿。虽然被镜头前的他撩的不行，但本质还是个无趣的，没有性经验的小男生，再加上对方不愿意，真用不着让我冒着被大家骂变态的风险在这里干一炮，或者是结束工作后强上。所以他一推，我也就作势放开了。  
嗯，虽然下体还是有点硬的发疼。

“记住刚才那种感觉，我们现在正式开拍。”  
他还是直勾勾地盯着我，仿佛多委屈似的。这种没经验的小男孩，就是不懂得享受。  
不过后来的拍摄很顺利，我要到了想要的拍摄效果，杂志社应该会很满意，他嘛，肯定又会被一拨迷妹叫好帅。  
收工的时候，他明显感觉在怕我，享受我真的会做什么似的，虽然还是一口一个老师辛苦了，老师谢谢指导，但是眼神里充满着防备与戒心。  
我真想一把攒住他往墙上咋，老子对这样的你真没兴趣。  
不过嘛……要是能再拍一次他，再看一次舞台上如同绽放自己另一人格的他，那还是很让人值得期待的。  
现在要做的嘛，就是找一个人解决下我的生理问题。

而我没想到，时隔半年，我们又再次合作了，这一天来得如此之快，而且拍摄的内容还是大尺度好像还有点大……


End file.
